


Best in Me

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Series: Shukita Week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Shukita Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Yusuke and Akira visit the art exhibition when Yusuke's art is on display.





	Best in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Shukita Week Day Three: cherry blossoms/things left unsaid.
> 
> Title from Mika's "Lola."

It’s spring when the exhibition for Yusuke’s art begins.

The train ride to Yokohama is almost two hours long, and costs fourteen-hundred yen between the two. Their journey is mostly quiet, other than the sounds of the train zooming along the tracks.

Yusuke spends the trip trying not to think — not about how the exhibition will turn out, and not of kissing his boyfriend. Every time he’s almost ready to bolt off of the train at the next stop, Akira is there to nudge his shoulder.

When Akira grabs his hand, threading their fingers together, Yusuke doesn’t feel as buoyant as he once had. And even if he does try to fly away, Akira will be here to keep him steady.

The gallery itself is louder than the train, with purveyors of art chatting about their particular finds. Near the entrance is a table with refreshments: small plates of grapes and cheese, with drinks poured into small champagne glasses.

Akira is still holding his hand when he tries to make a beeline to the food, but Yusuke is rooted in place as his eyes wander. His boyfriend, after having almost tripped, pats Yusuke in consolation. He manages to steer him over to the food, where he grabs a plate.

Yusuke refuses even the smallest grape that Akira tries to tempt him with, preferring to find his section of the gallery. It’s on one of the farthest walls from the entrance, but he notices how no one else has an entire wall to themselves. The lighting is bright and highlights his work well, which is somewhat of a relief.

Then there’s the main attraction — the largest painting, hanging at the very center. It’s a nude painting of Akira, the flush of his skin exaggerated against a soft cream background. Pink cherry blossoms fall from his mouth and float around him in enough waves to cover portions of his face and body.

“It looks great,” Akira says, squeezing his hand after he finally stops shoving grapes in his face.

Yusuke stiffens. “You say that about all my art.”

“Because it’s true.”

Akira is always supportive of his creations — even those Yusuke has deemed less than spectacular. This particular piece has a different issue, though; something he can’t quite put into words.

“Do you think anyone recognizes me?” Akira asks, and Yusuke has to clear his throat to keep himself from choking. He tries to do it as inconspicuously as possible, but he still feels the eyes of strangers on him.

“Don’t tell me.” Akira squeezes his hand again, but it’s softer this time. “That’s why you’ve been so nervous this whole time?”

“Why else? I want people to appreciate your beauty, of course,” Yusuke explains, “but not like that.”

When Akira leans in, his breath is warm against his face. “Trust me. The only one thinking about me like ‘that’ is you.”

Yusuke disagrees, but doesn’t try to argue. Akira does inspire a certain fire within him with his inner beauty, but his body is nothing to scoff at, either. He wouldn’t be painting him so often if he didn’t think so — if he didn’t adore every part of him — and he’s sure other people can see it, too.

He paints Akira because he’s beautiful, and because he loves him, but he doesn’t tell his boyfriend this. When he looks up at the painting towering over them, he hopes it speaks louder than his words could ever dream of.


End file.
